


You got nothing to lose

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: It's never over; is it? [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another JaTP song as a title, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hunger Games Victors, I used one Caleb song I gotta use the other, I'm not so sure what else to tag, Lucie learns about privilege, Multi, Self-Discovery, The Capitol (Hunger Games), what can you do, wow me attempting to write a f/m love story type omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Almost a year has passed. and a lot of Capitol citizens try reeling from the 126th games and the two devastating murders that happened that year, with no killers yet brought to justice.But it's Summer again, and Lucienne La Dumaine now enters the confusing and cold world of the behind the scenes process of the 127th hunger games, and rumors say the new head gamemaker isn't gonna make it easy for the poor tributes.As if that wasn't enough, Lucie must deal with last year's victor, that makes her doubt everything about her new life.*The story might be a sequel to "The other side of the Rockey mountains" but you don't necessarily have to read that to understand this one*
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters, minor wlw
Series: It's never over; is it? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. You know you gotta take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Lucie narrates all of this haha

"This is the real good life, am I right?" Matté chuckles from her place on the sofa.

Theo, who lies with his head on her stomach and his feet below mine, only sneers. 

"Who are you kidding? You've been dying to get here since you were five years old" I groan at him. "True" Theo sighs. "But you gotta admit it's been getting kind of tiring, learning the same rules over and over again? running around town getting fabrics for Wilhelmina? Last night she got me staying up all night cutting up tulle for that elaborate piece for the girl's opening ceremony get up. And we are meant to prep the _guy_ " 

"Just be grateful Wilhelmina is willing to involve us in her design and make progress. One day, in like five years, you'll be the one commending poor prep teams" I reply. 

"Trust me, I am" Theo laughs.

Matté sits up from our cuddle pile: "I can't believe reaping day is next week! We gonna meet our first tribute up close! Do you think they are as excited as we are?" 

Theo scoffs. "Don't be so innocent and dumb, Matté, tributes hate reaping day. But they'll learn to love it once they reach here" 

These two were an interesting pair of new friends I made in the past year: Matté, in her lilac purple glory and love for glitter, who always smiled and was suited more for the role of an escort if you ask me, who was here for me (alongside Chloe and Ruby) when Paris and I broke up out of necessity. 

They were starting programming college, I was.. here. There was no way to make this relationship work, but we did it on good terms and still talk to eachother and meet up when we can. Their new boyfriend is really funny and suits them well. 

And then there was Theo, I liked his cynical view on things, reminded me of myself. Not to mention he was a great designer of his own. Catching lights in his designs like it was nothing, always criticizing mine in the best way. 

I think, out of all of us, he'll be the first to be offered the stylist position. 

"I'm gonna make some tea in the kitchen" said Theo. "I'm going to sleep, you should too, Lucie!" Chippered Matté. 

I don't feel like sleeping, sleeping usually brings unpleasant things and distracts me from my works. "You definitely should, La Dumaine, you look like shit" Theo comes back from the kitchen, holding a mug. 

"You look like shit yourself" I retort.

That, wasn't the slightest bit true. Theo looked tip topped even if it was after midnight. His dense black curls carefully hidden by a silver silk scarf, his night robe and pants were made from the same dark blue fabric, and even without makeup, his brown skin looked like it was properly taken care of under the dim lights.

Clearly the opposite from my old pink wig, acne and sweats. 

"I'm just worried for you, Lucie" Theo sips from his cup. "You let yourself go in the past few weeks"

"It's nothing" i wave him off. "I'll go to sleep now, you're right. And tommorow.. I'm gonna need your help with getting myself presentable again. Okay?"

"Of course, any time" Theo laughs softly. 

'"I'm. I'm going to sleep now" I point in the direction of my bedroom. "Good for you" Theo raises his eyebrows and retreats to the living room.

* * *

_It's raining in my dream, I recognize the young woman carefully running down the street, so her heels won't break as she ran._

_She looked annoyed, at the rain slowly drenching her designer dress, completely ruining it. As she tries not to step on it's wet trail._

_Just as she passed the alleyway, something grabbed her, covering her mouth as she prepared to scream. As she was dragged into the darkness of the alley, when red suddenly started to pool on the white of her dress, of her skin. She was dropped like a rag doll, rolling to her back as the rain continued to fall and I found her again and-_

Someone shakes me awake, at first it's hard making up the face of whoever shook me, but then I saw Chloe's concerned big brown eyes above me I relax in my grasp.

 _Are you okay?_ She signs. 

In the past year she and Ruby have been teaching me their way of communicating and I gotta say, I've gotten pretty good. _It was just a nightmare._ I sign back. 

_It's the second one this week._ Chloe signs, then crosses her arms. "It's just Drusilla again. But it's okay" I whisper. 

_Its okay._ I repeat to myself. _They will find whoever it was._

I don't know how much I believe in that theory, though


	2. And be a little bit bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and the prep team watch- and except- the tributes for the 127th hunger games

"This next week is gonna be challenging, you six will accompany me to the biggest events and get to be in personal touch with who might be the future victor of these games, please remember the reasons you were recruited" Wilhelmina Moroi was a woman of actions and cutthroat attitude. But had nothing of Ramona Vitner's fakeness and arrogance. 

The six of us nodded.

When I did the math in my head, the prep team was quite big: a preparation team of three for each tribute, two stylists, an escort and two mentors. Luckily, one of the other three preppies, Cesario, asked the question I've been too shy to: "will we all sleep in the tribute center?"

"No" Wilhelmina replies softly. "You will stay in your apartments. But you will join us for dinner when the scores are read" 

I filed it in my head as _remember for later._ Theo sends a funny look towards Cesario. "Look, the reaping is about to begin!" Chippers Matté. 

And she was right, once again it was time for me to watch Augustus Ulysses and his _horrendous_ fashion sense. Now that I've met Theo, I found a new friend who shares my opinion. "A magenta colored suit with neon green wig?" Theo clicked his tounge. "He looks like an evil clown with all that make up and aesthetic" I join his disappointment. "I hope it's not what he plans to wear throughout the whole deal" 

"You guys are so mean!" Matté crossed her arms and a look from Wilhelmina silenced us three.

The career districts brought their usual stock of excited young man and woman, I looked at the district three crowd hoping to see another promising one like Sophia, but the two seemed too young to be that, poor guys.. 

Last year, the district six male tribute attracted Paris' attention, for what we later figured out were the wrong reasons, of a jealous lover enraged and fueled by murderous intent. Not this year, it seems.

District seven's girl seemed like a smart young woman, standing as tall and thin as one of the trees her district was filled with. In her brown eyes and dark brown hair was something familiar, although I couldn't exactly pin point _what._

Before I could linger on that, the feed switched to district Eight- our tributes- the girl, Melvina, was supposed to be handled by Cesario and the two other boy and girl he shares his apartment with, but I looked to the camera ready for the boy to be called onstage. In the meantime was focused on Martin Parcel, last year's victor. 

Martin was in his natural element, as it appears. He was fantastic with all that came to the cameras, slicking his blonde hair back, knowing that he has girls like Matté and even boys like Theo (who doesn't admit it, but I _know)_ feel a certain buzz in their hearts.

Well, not in mine, because Paris was still fresh in my mind. We were introduced to Martin on the tour, he left me the impression of a charmer. Music loving enthusiast, but a charming player and nothing more. I don't care how many people he has pining for him, I'm not gonna be one. 

And.. he's not that hot alright. 

I was so focused on my inner Martin rant I didn't even noticed Theo's little gasp, or Matté's wide eyes until it was too late and the feed moved on to district Nine. "What is it?" I ask.

"The boy.. he's- he's thirteen" Theo swallows hard before collecting himself.

Thirteen years old. I never liked it when the little ones were forced into this competition, does this kid don't have siblings? Older friends who could take the burden from him? Are district Eight's older teenagers not heroic enough to make a sacrifice?

 _Would have you?_ a dark, taunting voice whispers in my mind.

* * *

We wait behind Wilhelmina the day after like baby geese behind their mother. Surrounded by so many other kids and adults waiting to get a glimpse of the tributes of the 127th hunger games. 

Yesterday the tributes from the first four districts arrived, waiting in the tribute center and hidden from the public eye until tonight. 

"There it is, our train" Wilhelmina comments. We all stand up a little straighter. 

The first to step out was Karanina Vatsova, district Eight's long time escort, leading Rekia, and the three gaping teens behind her- yes, even Martin was overwhelmed by all the people coming to greet him, before collecting himself, and beginning with the hand shaking and autographs and what not. 

After him stepped out our two tributes: Melvina and Finn. "Come, we'll walk we them to the remake center, quickly line up!" Wilhelmina calls out. I'm still stuck on the two scenes happening: Finn, who runs after Melvina after being frozen for a few seconds, and Martin, who continued to shake hands and maybe, for a second, turned around and locked eyes with me. His gaze more serious than I ever seen him look.

He knew I was watching Finn. He saw the sorrow and pity in my eyes, somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, Lucie really needs to realize who's at fault here, and she will, don't worry:)  
> So don't get too angry about what she says here..


	3. There's nothing quite like living on the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and the team prepare Finn for the opening ceremony where Lucie meets a surprising guest.

I pull the wax stripe off and watch the boy wince, immediately looking away. 

Not only he has to be _naked_ in front of us (Matté and I left the room when Theo took care of Finn's _private_ parts), he also has to endure this punishment. 

Neither of us talk much through as we wash Finn's body with the skin care creams we normally use, by this point, Finn's eyes are closed, as he probably imagines he's somewhere else. 

After we finally finish, i give him a robe and Theo offers to help him off the table, which Finn refuses and jumps to the floor himself. We go back through the halls of the remake center and lead Finn to Wilhelmina and Maverick, who stand infront two of the weirdest designs I've seen from them:

Melvina's gown is basically a lot of fabrics sewn together with a rainbow of pastel colors: I recognize the tulle Theo was complaining about last week, it was used to make a grandiose strap on the left side. 

Finn's suit had a cape attached, the cape was similar to Melvina's pastel color scheme. The suit itself was made our of several shining fabrics I recognize sewing together helping Wilhelmina over the last three months. 

Theo and Matté help Finn into the suit as I hold the cape. "Watch it" scolded Maverick. "It's precious and took a lot of care and time"

I ignore him and climb onto the stage to attach the cape to the suit: it wasn't difficult, Finn hadn't made the puberty jump yet, and I was still taller than him by half a head. This fact made the twist in my stomach twist even more. I grimace to try and ignore the feeling. "All done" I call to Wilhelmina. 

"Excellent, makeup? I want it as colorful and fitting to the suit as possible" she said, pointing to the hoards of cosmetics choice. "I'd go with 'Ternco' they make the best products" 

If I thought the designing room in Ramona Vitner's agency was big, it was nothing compared to the remake center's. Cabinets filled with dye and any type of makeup I could want for, there were no fabrics, but than again, you needed to come with a prepared design. Didn't you?

I wonder how many stylists and preparation team members stole from here. I don't think it's worth a try. 

Theo and I decorate Finn's face with a rainbow eyeshadow, and shining glitter in gold to make his face bolder, more noticeable- my idea. 

This guy is gonna have a hard time collecting sponsers, we should help him a bit when we can. 

When Finn is done, Theo is off the little stage, walking over to Cesario. "How's Melvina going?" He asks. "Um, quite good" Cesario had a naturally pale skin- that the blush was seen in quite well- and slighly upturned eyes. His Turquoise hair was held upwards by a golden long hairpin. 

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but soon after Melvina was ready, Wilhelmina gathered us preppies into a circle. "We're going to tribute avenue soon. When they go stand behind their chariot, climb the stairs to the right stands and take your place in the first row" she said. "And I'll be right behind you"

First row.. I've never been to tribute Avenue personally, only seen it a lot on TV. Matté, feeling my apprehension, took my hand. 

"You are gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine" she leaned her head on me. 

Matté was quite short, and only reached my shoulders barely, her purple wig tingling my chin. "Yeah" I reply softly. "Hopefully Finn and Melvina would be too"

* * *

As the two tributes walk ove to their chariot, the three of us climb the stairs like we were asked. We push through some people, who glare at us in return until they see Wilhelmina behind us, and immediately stand up to give us space, chatting about 'new prep teams, lucky prep teams'. 

I take my spot at the farthest chair meant for our team. Besides the railling, I could see the stone path bellow clearly as I never could on TV. I look over the railing in amazement. 

"Cool, right? I always wanted to take you" 

I turn around, frightened, when I see the one person I've been kind of avoiding over the few months. They were busy in college, I was busy here, and now I turn around and see Paris smiling at me that damned smile that made me crush on them in the first place. 

"Paris- H- Hey" I stammer.

"Hey, Luce. I can't wait to see what you made for us tonight" their mismatched eyes flicked in the artificial light, watching me in amusement. 

Last year I spent the opening ceremony getting high on dreamshine with them, and now they are sitting right behind me, only the color of their hair changed from dark blue to wine red hue. "I like your new wig" I don't know why am I continuing this conversation. 

_We are still friends, right? I shouldn't be embarrassed so much._

"I like yours too" they chuckle. "Gold suits you"

I tag at the loose hairs I left outside the wig updo on purpose. "Well, I outgrew the pink. Seemed too.. childish" I refuse to meet their eyes. "Is- is your boyfriend here?" 

"No, he stayed in our dorms, watching from home, I guess" Paris smiles at me again and I force a deep breath into my lungs. _relax. You are over them, remember?_

"We should- we should focus. I think they are about to start" I sigh. 

"Yeah, I guess. You- you should pay attention" Paris replies. 

District 1's chariot roll out and the people besides me rise to their feet, cheering. Kamala is, as usual, magnificent with her Silver and Golden designs that clash wonderfully. 

District 2's tributes are dressed in black, glittery suits with Crowns and jewelry of gold. A nice improvement from the armor- _makers_ that was getting boring. 

District 3 to 6 showed nothing special. 

District 7 did, however. The tributes were dressed in stark white suit and gown, on their hands the make up team made their hands look like tree branches. It wasn't _good_ but it was different, and I could work with that. 

The girl, Raven, still looked familiar, and I had no idea why. 

Then it was time for our district's turn: Finn and Melvina looked to the restless crowd and tried catching the attention as best as they could, Finn looked good with the makeup, I could only hope this could work in some sponsers for him, at least to start with. 

"Nice Job you did with the little guy" Paris leans forward from their seat the row above me. "Thanks" I murmur, forcing myself to not look back. 

The other districts pass by a blink and before I notice, the screens cut to the twelve chariots in the semicircle in front of the balcony, and I hold my breath when Devon Rumpe steps out. 

For a man in his fifties, he looked pretty good, his ever present Neon Orange wig pulled up in a little bun. His dark eyes looked determined on camera, a bit squinting. But since everyone knew he was a head gamemaker for most of his public career, he was probably used to squinting at the screen as he made decisions that changed tributes lives forever.

I'll never forget watching his debut games on reruns, The asylum and the muts it held was borderline sadistic. 

To say I was afraid of this man was an understatement. I already miss Elenia's warm smile, seeing Amethyst behind her, leaning on the balcony railing. 

Devon's wife was a stern woman named Gwendoline, who stood as straight as a ruler and as silent as an avox in the background of the shot. "Welcome" Devon raised his hands. "Last year has taken a toll on all of us, but in the show business they say 'the show must go on'. So, I'm proud of standing here in front of you today. And wish you a happy hunger games, so you won't forget the gravity of your actions" 

Cheers and yells were heard from both sides of the great Avenue. People calling for revenge. With a handwave, the chariots were dismissed, and the ceremony concluded fast.

* * *

"That was.. brave of him to say" Paris walks alongside me to the remake centre's way. "It was dumb" I scoff. "It could only make things worse, I heard they found nothing so far as to who planned the assassination" 

"Hey, you know Amethyst is not gonna let it go any time soon, right?" Paris puts a hand on my shoulder. Their eyes look gleaming with the streetlights outside. A soft smile on their face. 

"I know" I wait until they take their hand off, not daring to say anything. "You should go. I'm sure Wilhelmina is gonna gather us for our task list for tomorrow or something.. and it's getting late.." I drag the sentence. Paris, catching up on my hint, nods. "You're right, I should get back to the dorms" they rub their neck with one hand and give me one last quick hug before going the other way. 

"Uh oh, looks like someone still has feelings for you, Lucie" 

For the second time this evening I turn around, Martin Parcel enters the light of the streetlamp, his white button up was only half covered, ans the salmon pink blazer he wore above it caught the streetlamp's light, as well as his icy eyes and golden hair. 

"You don't know Paris" I retort. 

"You're right, but I see the telltale signs: the way they try to catch your eyes, the way they talk around you- take now for example, they wanted to walk you here even though they had no reason to"

"They are worried about me, so what?" I grit my teeth. "Besides, they're taken" 

"Not for long, whoever it is, they would probably dump them, I can guarantee that" Martin leans on the streetlamp, his back pressed to the pillar. He scans me up and down, "I can see a certain appeal"

"Seriously?" I scoff.

"Hey, I'm just saying" Martin raises his hands in surrender. "If you're still into your relationship, just say you wanna get back together" 

I scan him up and down like he did me earlier, only angrily. 

"Unless" Martin stands up straight. "you don't want to get back together, what was that about?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"what- nothing, alright? If you'll excuse me. I'm sure Wilhelmina wants to see me in the remake center" 

"That excuse doesn't work on me, you know. Our jobs are alike" Martin puts his hands in his blazer pockets. _dammit! He was right._

"Fine, since you aren't gonna leave, you can walk me to the prep teams apartments, only there" I give him a glare to make sure he understands, Martin simply shrugs. "Sure boss, whatever you say" 

We walk in silence, but I can't help sneaking a glance at him when his eyes are focused ahead, one time he caught me and had the audacity to _wink._

When we reached the apartment building, Martin curtsyed like a loyal butler, that only made me roll my eyes. "you're a pretty mystery, La Dumaine. You know? I like it when girls are like that" Martin's blue eyes were amused, playful.

"Not one of your little fangirls" I scoff. 

"That's what makes it the best, I suppose we'll see eachother around. You're technically in _my_ prep team as well, aren't you? And I got a pretty promising performance tomorrow, might need your help" he licked his lip, nodded at me one last time before disappearing in the shadows of the streets. 

Ruby opens the door, and only raises an eyebrow in question. "It's nothing" I wave it off. 

If it was nothing, why did I spend most of the night turning in my bed, remembering the beautiful way the streetlamp illuminated his frame to perfection?


	4. I'm chasing down a thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and the prep team help Martin get ready for a show while the tributes train. Lucie hears some questionable comments thrown around the performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My JaTP obsession isn't going away soon, sorry my dudes.

"So boss, where we at?" Martin raised an eyebrow at me from the ministage he stood on in the tribute center. 

"I'm not Wilhelmina but.. she left you this outfit for the performance and said to put some makeup on" I reply.

"Besides, Who says Lucie is boss?" Theo crossed his arms. Playfully pouting. "Alright" Martin shrugs. "Prepare me" 

Matté can't help but giggle at his comment and i can't help rolling my eyes. "You're grown enough to wear this on your own, go there and step out when you're done" I shove the bag with the suit into his hands and send him on his way. 

The fact he didn't even seem offended at that suprised me. 

Two minutes later Martin stepped out in the gleaming royal blue tux I remember Wilhelmina making. "Straighten your blazer" I motion for him to do it. "How about makeup?" He raises an eyebrow. 

There's a little scar above his left eyebrow from fighting Rizzo on last year's finale, I do my best to pat the concealer on to hide it, ignoring the fact I'm inches from his face. His icy blue eyes catch the sunlight coming from the window in a beautiful shade, when I'm done, he sends me a little thank you smile.

Matté- the better makeup artist out of the three of us- puts on eyeliner on Martin with incredible speed I could only wish for. "Pinch your cheeks to add some color to your face" she suggests. Martin does as she tells him. 

"Alright, you three could stay here.. or your could come with me, you know prep teams get into galas pretty easily.." he rubs his neck with his palm. "We'd love to come" Matté giggles. "All of us, right Lucie?" Theo looks at me with a look that warns: _you better say yes._

"sure" I sigh. "We'll tag along"

* * *

The venue for Brittina Ellenby's had a celling window, creating a natural spotlight over the celebrating people, and there were quite a lot of them. After all, the head gamemaker's wife had quite a following, and quite a fond for galas like this one. 

"I know you aren't used to galas like these" Matté said apologetically. "And I'm so glad you can begin to love it like I do" 

Money and fancy events; always something I struggled with. Theo, despite coming from a similar background to me, was a natural, blending between the people with sweet words and giggles. He was in his element and I would hate to disrupt him. 

"Not much of the mingling type?" Martin appears next to me, raising an eyebrow. "Not really" I sigh. 

"I guess we have that in common" he chuckles.

I freeze, shocked "What?! Why are you saying that like you don't charm entire crowds of teenage girls and boys and others? not forgetting the middle aged moms and the men you sweet talk into liking you. There's a reason you won the games" I scoff. 

"I'm a great actor if I do say so myself. The only time I feel like I like their attention is when I sing, when they get lost in the music. Know that feeling?" 

_Yes, like the one time you and Amethyst preformed at your crowning, or any time I was on dreamshine._ "No" 

"Well, hopefully that will change after today's performance" he smiled, his blue eyes catching the light from the celling window above, making them look like cloudless skylines. Martin slicked back his blonde hair with his hand, nodded at me one last time, and moved towards the stage, where a sound manager awaited. 

"Isn't it exciting? I love hearing him sing. That boy's voice is a smooth as butter" a woman to my left sighed dreamily. 

"And his such a handsome man" giggled another. "Too bad he's one of those horrid terrorists" said a third sharply. 

I freeze and turn around. _Don't make this into a scene like you usually do._ I might not work at the hair salon anymore, but Rupert and the boss' mentality towards my.. _fondness for dramatics_ as they called it. Would be even more important here, at this weird gala thing. 

"You don't know that" I say as calmly as I can. 

"Excuse me?!" Asks one of them, with a wig of silver blue-ish curls. "I said you don't wanna assume he's one of the people who conspired to kill our former president" I continue to keep my voice calm, but it starts to waiver a bit. 

"But he's from district 8, did you know they were the first behind the attempted rebellion? I wouldn't be suprised if he was in the crowning ceremony to distract us while his comrade sneaks in to assassinate" one of them, with her natural black hair tied up in a very _questionable_ updo, crossed her arms. 

"All I'm saying is that It doesn't mean anything about him. And he was just as horrified as all of us, remember he just finished singing with Amethyst!" I start losing control of my calmness. 

"Whatever" scoffed the woman, "I'm not gonna argue with a child" 

"I'm 19" I cross my arms. "Still too young" said the woman.

"I was _there!_ at the crowning ceremony! Were you?" The calmness that was there in me a second ago crumbles.

Instead, the woman simply grabbed the other two- maybe her daughters- and left. I groan and rub both my hands against my neck. The microphone onstage made a screech that caused me to look up: On the improvised stage, Martin grabbed the microphone. "Hey guys, I'm just here to make your time a little _sweeter._ Hope you enjoy the show" he echoes throughout the whole venue. You could almost _Hear_ the smirk in his voice. 

Martin begins to sing, he starts with a classic Blaze DeGlim song, as some type of solidarity amongst victors. I admit, I'll never get tired of his silky voice of his, that suprised me last year, that Matté and Theo never stop playing on the bluetooth speakers. 

He can go up high in a way that doesn't sound screechy, he ends the song with a sweet long sustained note and is met with cheers and squeals. 

Martin moves on straight to the next song, one of thw original ones he wrote for the tour as well. And if he really was in charge of writing them, it was no suprise he was a talented songwriter too. 

I close my eyes and let his voice echo around me, ignoring the background chatter and letting myself getting lost in his voice like he wanted me to earlier.

"I was wondering.. if the next song would be a bit.. traumatic to some of you" after finishing three songs, Martin cuts himself off, talking to the crowd. "I understand, if you don't want me to sing it"

Various shouts of varying "yes" and "no"s intertwined with eachother, I could barely hear anything, but ultimately, the requests of "no" were overpowered by the "yes" yells. 

"Well, alright. The crowd has spoken! I suppose that thanks to this song I learned about all the good that awaited me here, so even with what happened at the end of it, I'm still grateful. Here it is:" 

The happy opening guitar and tambourine sounded again, and in his silky voice, Martin became someone else once again, by the time the big band kicked in at the chorus, I was, once again, hooked.

* * *

"You seemed to enjoy yourself with his performances" Theo chuckles on the way back. "Yeah, his voice is nothing like I've heard before" Matté answers instead as the car rushed back to our prep apartments. We already dropped Martin near the tributes center and waved him goodbye. 

I won't dare mention it to Theo and Matté, but the way he gave me a second look sent something twisting inside my stomach, a good kind of twist. 

As we stop in front of the entrance way, I immediately notice something was wrong when I saw the peacekeepers hovercraft above us. "What could the police possibly want from us?" 

I _don't know, but if they dare touch my friends-_ I rush inside to see Ruby and Chloe standing against the wall, Ruby looks a lot less self controlled, staring at the searching peacekeepers in anger, Chloe simply closed her eyes, until she heard me bargaining into the livingroom. 

"What the hell is going on?!" I tap one of the peacekeepers on the shoulder. "Yes, what is this for?" Asked Theo. 

_They simply barged in here waving some type of warrant! I call bullshit._ Ruby's hands are fast but I can still understand whT she means. "What are you even searching for?" Matté, the ever calm and optimistic, asked in her nice tone.

"Incriminating Evidence, we have our suspicions that Lucienne la Dumaine was involved in last year's murder." Said the man in charge. 

"Of the president?! No way! She was down at the floor when it happened" Matté pleads. But I already know that's the murder they talk about. 

"Drusilla" my voice shakes, my knees fail me as I drop forwards, only stopped by Theo, who rubs his hands around me, his dark eyes filled with worry. 

"Yes, the murder of Drusilla Whiteshire. We have reason to believe you had a hand with it, if you could follow us to the main station please"


End file.
